


Even Destiny Needs Handmaidens (the Rocket Fuel Remix)

by via_ostiense



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: remixredux06, F/M, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clark's not actually here right now, he's at a meeting. What do you want?" "Sex." AU.</p><p>THIS IS A REMIX - NOT ELIGIBLE FOR REMIX REDUX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Destiny Needs Handmaidens (the Rocket Fuel Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To the Victor Go the Spoils](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2522) by arysteia. 



> Written for Remix Redux IV (2006).

The nice thing about Athens was that Lois didn't have to work at all - the only people writing here were the poor slobs from the sports desk. She and Smallville were busily occupied with watching track, swimming, and gymnastics (the nice thing about being press was that one's press pass still got one into the Hippodrome or the Arena or whatever, even if one wasn't, strictly speaking, reporting on the event) and schmoozing at receptions to push Metropolis' 2012 bid. Life was really difficult, sometimes, Lois thought. Like now, when she and Kent were being wined and dined in one of Athens' trendiest restaurants by one of its hottest young businessmen.

"Another round, on me," Lois said, snapping her fingers for the waiter.

"Ah, Lois, you are too generous," Dionisi said. He leaned in over the table and smiled at her. "I must repay you somehow. We Athenians pride ourselves on our hospitality."

Lois smirked and said, "I'm sure you'll manage to think of something."

The waiter arrived and set down three glasses of raki and a plate of manti. "To host-guest relationships," Dionisi said, lifting his glass.

"Host-guest relationships," Lois and Clark echoed as they clinked glasses.

 

The bad thing about Athens was the heat. The heat and the smooth-tongued businessmen and the liquor that went down like nectar but came back as a raging hangover.

"I think I'm going to die," Lois moaned. The brilliant Mediterranean sunshine was sliding through the cute but clearly ineffective shutters and stabbing through her closed eyes and into the brain.

"You're not going to die," Clark said. He sounded amused. He sounded human and not massively hungover.

"I'm going to die," Lois insisted. Her stomach was roiling and the thought of throwing up made her want to throw up.

"You're not going to die," Clark said. "You're going to go watch swimming with me, remember? You promised."

"I'm going to die," Lois moaned. "I'm on my death bed and all promises made prior to this occasion are null and void because I'm dying." She waved a hand feebly. "I've never been more hungover in my life. I can handle the hangover of doom and I can handle heat stroke, but I can't handle both at the same time. Leave me to die in peace."

Clark laughed and Lois felt a miraculously cool hand brush her hair out of her face. "I told you not to have that last drink, Lois. That guy was hot, I grant you, but that stuff smelled like rocket fuel. 'Nectar of the gods' my ass."

"I think it was rocket fuel," Lois said. "Rocket fuel and it's eating my brains out and I'm going to die, so go watch swimming by yourself."

"We have that meeting, too, remember?" Clark said.

"Forget the damn meeting, Smallville, and aim the fan over here. It's thirty-eight degrees and I have no idea how hot that is in real temperatures, but it's way too high," Lois said. Clark sighed, but she heard the noises of the fan being dragged closer to her bed, and then a blessed blast of cooler air hit her.

"I'll call you when I'm done," Clark said. There were more fumbling noises and he said, "The garbage can's by your bed if you need to throw up. Try not to die while I'm gone."

Lois made a weak one finger salute in the direction of his voice and Clark laughed. She heard his footsteps walking away and the door open and shut, and then she had nothing to distract her from the Dionysiac chorus celebrating in her head. Curse Dionisi and the locally brewed specialty, anyway.

 

Many hours, five glasses of water, and a long, cold shower later, Lois felt almost human. After quality time in the Kolonaki boutiques and examining the early arrivals in Eleftheriades' autumn collection, she felt fully human and ready to deal with the world again. She was back at the hotel and admiring the dramatic cut of her new jacket - perfect for early fall in Metropolis - when the hotel phone rang.

"Lane," she said.

"May I speak with Clark Kent?" The voice on the other end of the line had a British accent and a hint of a drawl to it.

"Depends," Lois said. "Who's looking for him?"

"Lex Luthor," the voice said, and Lois nearly dropped the phone. Luthor was the favourite for the mens' short course events this year, after Phelps and Thorpe. What the hell was he doing looking for Clark?

"Well," Lois said, mind racing with possibilities, "I'd let you speak with him, but you haven't told me what you want. How about we discuss it tomorrow before your race? An exclusive interview?" Technically, she wasn't on the clock here, but when golden byline opportunities fell out of the sky, who was she to turn them down?

"Nice try," Luthor said, "but the people at the Planet headquarters already tried to get an interview with its native-son-gone-British when I called them. Put Kent on the line, because I'm not interested in an interview."

Lois sighed. "He's not actually here right now, he's at a meeting. What do you want?"

"Off the record?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Sex." Luthor's voice was so deadpan that Lois couldn't tell if he was joking.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Lane." Luthor was beginning to sound impatient. "I saw your partner by the pool today after the 200 I.M.-"

Right, Lois remembered hearing something about that on the tv while she'd been trying to distract herself from her hangover.

"-and I'd like to meet him." Funny, 'British swimmer develops mad lust for Kansas reporter' hadn't appeared on the news at all. "If you won't help me, say so and I'll find another way to reach Kent."

"Hey, I didn't say I wouldn't help you," Lois said. She'd actually been planning to make tonight her one quiet night in, but Clark probably didn't get laid very often, she thought charitably, and she ought to help him out. "We'll be at Astron tonight, over in Psirri."

Lois heard a knock at her door and Clark's voice saying, "Lois? Are you still alive?"

"Be there," Lois said, and hung up the phone. "Hang on, I'll let you in," she called.

"Were you talking to someone?" Clark asked, as she opened the door. "I thought I heard you talking with someone."

"Nah, it was nobody," she said. Lois sized him up, trying to see what Luthor would find interesting in him. Tall, broad shoulders, okay, cute face, but--"God, Smallville, is that all you have to wear? Get changed," she said, "we're going out tonight."

"What? I thought you swore off drinking," Clark said, resisting her attempts to push him out of her room.

"Dionisi called-"

Clark groaned.

"-and he invited us to dinner and a new club that just opened up." Or he would, once she had a moment to call him.

"I only have two words, Lois. Rocket. Fuel."

"Yeah, yeah, Smallville. Hurry up and let me see your closet, you've got to look good tonight."

"What's wrong with what I've got on now?" Clark asked as he opened the door connecting their rooms.

Lois stared at him in silence for a moment. "Smallville, you're not allowed to ask any more stupid questions. Shut up and let me choose the clothes."

"Okay," Clark grumbled.

 

While Clark was showering and changing into his best slacks and the shirt that the wizened old laundry ladies had shrunk until it fit properly, Lois changed and called Dionisi to let him know they had a date in two hours.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Lois," Dionisi said. The low heat in his voice made Lois think she might forgive him for the morning's rocket fuel hangover, but only if he were very, very nice.

 

"This shirt's too small," Clark whined, tugging at the collar. He was self-consciously checking out his reflection, turning this way and that to see how he looked.

"Shut up," Lois said. She undid the top two buttons of the shirt and tugged at the back so it fell properly. "You look great, Smallville, now go downstairs and wait for me."

After Clark had gone, muttering about women and how long their makeup took, Lois grabbed one of her business cards and scribbled a note on the back. "Don't be too mad, you know I wouldn't ditch you like that." She left it by the sink in Clark's room, along with a few condoms and some lube.

 

Astron was the best club that Lois had been to in a long time, including that time at Pacha last summer. Dionisi had whirled the three of them straight past the line snaking down the street and inside the building. Lois dropped Clark at the bar and hauled Dionisi away. The light show was sweeping wildly across the room and out of the corner of her eye, she saw red light glancing off of a bald head. When Luthor turned around, she caught his eye and nodded at the bar.

"Dance with me," Lois said, draping her arms around Dionisi's neck. She shivered at the sensation of bass notes thumping through her bones and shimmied her hips. Dionisi's hands were warm on her waist and he gyrated to the house pounding through the sound system. He pulled her close and Lois could smell the retsina sweet on his breath.

"You are watching someone," he said. "Who is he?" He punctuated his questions with a bite to her ear lobe, and she gasped. His tongue flicked out, soothing the hurt.

"No one," she said. Over Dionisi's shoulder, she saw Luthor approach Clark. Clark nearly fell over and probably turned red, but Luthor laughed and pulled him into the crowd. She kissed Dionisi, long and wet. Pulling away, she licked her lips and looked up at him through her lashes. "No one at all."


End file.
